


Moments Beronica and Camili - B and V - C and L

by Liillyan



Category: Beronica - Fandom, Camili - Fandom, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper/ Cheryl Blossom, Betty Cooper/ Veronica Lodge, Bisexual Betty Cooper, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, Camila Mendes/ Lili Reinhart, Camili, Dark Betty Cooper, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Riverdale, Veronica Lodge/ Cheryl Blossom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liillyan/pseuds/Liillyan
Summary: Small intimate or romantic moments between Beronica and Camili.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote some things about Beronica and Camili. Sorry for the mistakes, English is not my language. Hope you like it.

Oh, this, Oh my God, Veronica !! Betty was delighted in Veronica's fingers. His fingers came and went in Betty's tight pussy. - Fucking hot on this pussy, get in. Betty was saying between her moans.

The room was hot, the moans of the two could be heard by the neighborhood, but Veronica did not care, she just wanted to make her girl enjoy and enjoy yummy.

"I'm going to fuck this pussy so fucking hot," Veronica said as her fingers kept working on the girl underneath her and looking at Betty's pussy, watching her fingers come out and into that pussy so rosy and wet because of it, just leaves her every time. more wet.

\- Oh, yes, yes. I'll enjoy it so yummy, ah, ah. Betty said between her moans.

With one hand Veronica held Betty's hand over her head and while the other worked on her girl, Betty's other hand was on her breasts to prolong the pleasure.

\- See ... Veronicaa. I'm going to cum, oh, I ... I ... - with two more thrusts from Veronica, Betty spilled on her fingers and legs tremendously, Veronica watching her girl cum, started to thrash Betty's thigh harder and jumped , falling over Betty.

Recovering the breath Betty said:

"You were wonderful, as always. - Betty said smiling, hugging Veronica.

"My love, I'm wonderful at everything I do," Veronica said as she kissed the blonde's neck.

"You're very convinced," Betty said, tapping the brunette's arm.

And raising her head and looking at the blonde, she said, "But I think even my neighbors heard you scream my name." - Veronica said with a naughty smile. And Betty, after hearing what the other said, pushed the brunette aside and said.

\- Veronica !! Shame on you, "he said as he placed both hands on his face.

"It's not like that, BabyGirl, I particularly loved it and I do not care if they heard it or not. But I'm glad my parents are not home. - She said taking the blond blonde's hand away and smiling.

Betty cheeks flushed, she smiled innocently at the brunette.

"Do you want to go to the shower?" Veronica asked with a sly look.

"You're not tired?"

\- From you? No! replied the brunette, approaching to kiss the blonde. Veronica wasted no time and deepened the kiss. The kiss was tasty and warm, at the moment the only thing that was heard was the noise of the kiss and the breath of both.

\- V? - Betty tried to call the girl - Veronica?

\- Hmm? Veronica murmured to Betty's lips. But Veronica did not want to. Veronica wanted more, she needed more.

And pushing Veronica by the shoulder, Betty looked into her eyes and said.

"I can not walk, my legs are still shaking.

Veronica smiled and said, "So I did a great job.

Betty was even more adorable when her cheeks flushed, Veronica in particular found the girl's beauty beautiful.

"Stop," Betty said even more red.

And approaching the blonde and talking in his ear said.

\- Come on BabyGirl, I want to suck you hot. And then he sucked and bit Betty's ear.

 

<

Betty threw her head back and her hand went to Veronica's wet hair.

"Oh, that, suck that pussy, suck," Betty whimpered.

Veronica loved the moans of the blonde, it made her even more excited. Veronica was on her knees in front of Betty and had a blonde leg on her shoulder. Veronica was paying attention to Betty's clit. She sucked and stroked, she knew that Betty was close, the grip on her hair that Betty made clear.

"Hmm, so hot," Veronica said.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, oh, V," Betty could not utter a word. She was so excited, and completely wet.

And moving away from Betty's pussy, Veronica said, "If you keep running like that, baby, you will not be able to enjoy it for me soon enough.

\- Oh, fuck you. - Betty did not care, she wanted to enjoy.

Veronica sucked Betty in a way that only she could do.

Betty felt she was close, Veronica made her feel sensations that no one else could. It was tasty, pleasurable, hot.

The sounds that Betty made, it's so good, Veronica watching her girl delight in his mouth, began to masturbate, paying attention to her pussy. She needed attention too, and the pain between her legs was unbearable.

"Oh, fucking hot, oh, suck it, right there. "Betty was a girl with her mouth so dirty when they had sex.

\- He says he's close, says he's going to cum in my mouth, oh, fuck. Veronica kept working her fingers on herself. And whirling in the mouth of his girlfriend, Betty jumped for the fourth time.

\- Fuck, fuck it, ah. "Betty must lean on one hand on the wall and another on her girlfriend while she enjoys it.

"Oh, that, that." Veronica jumped right then, and taking a deep breath, she looked to see her girl with her eyes closed, her head propped against the wall and trying to make her breathing return to normal.

Veronica took Betty's leg off her shoulder, and stood and hugged her girlfriend by the waist, Betty wrapped her arms around Veronica's neck and began to fondle the brunette's neck.

When Betty opened her eyes, she saw those beautiful brown eyes that she both loves and smiles, pulling Veronica into a slow, loving kiss.

Veronica smiled between the kiss his girlfriend gave him. And Veronica loved the warmth she received while kissing her, Betty always, always made a care on Veronica's neck when he kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2 - Kiss Me - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to come back with another chapter. Sorry for the mistakes English is not my language.

"Kiss me," Betty whispered, very close to Veronica.

And Veronica without missing a beat joined her lips to that of the blonde. The kiss was full of love, love, miss?

Betty thought her heart would come out of her mouth. Could she hear Betty's heart? Beating like crazy? Beija Veronica was as it is in the sky.

Veronica kissed her as if tomorrow would never come. His lips played with Betty's, his tongue asked for passage and was soon granted, it was a tasty kiss, both had wanted it for some time.

Veronica decided to suck on Betty's lower lip and then heard a sound to ruin her panties, Betty moaned in her mouth. It was a hot sound, it was getting hot, her hands on Betty's waist, she pressed the blonde closer, as if they were joining their bodies, and Betty's tugging on her hair made it all taste better.

When both of them drifted away, Veronica was the first to open her eyes, found Betty with her eyes still closed and her lips were blurred with her red lipstick, that made her smile even more.

When Betty opened her eyes, she met Veronica's eyes on her, Veronica's lips were swollen from the kiss. They both looked at each other for a second and smiled at each other. It was a sincere smile, they looked at each other with affection and love.

This time it was Betty's turn to pull Veronica to another kiss, not afraid to kiss the girl she loves. The one she wants to spend the rest of her life with. Veronica still did not know that part, but Betty thinks she'll agree.

Veronica smiled between the kiss, that made Betty smile also on the lips of the brunette.

Veronica reached down to squeeze Betty's ass and bring her closer. Betty moaned again, this was already driving Veronica crazy.

Betty was sure that her panties were ruined, only with those kisses she was already completely wet, she wanted Veronica inside her, she needed Veronica.

Veronica stepped back and put a hand on the blonde's face and said,

I've waited so long for this moment, Elisabeth Cooper.

"I also waited a long time, Veronica Lodge. And coming closer to Veronica's face, she said, "I waited for you." He kissed Veronica, but this time the kiss was hotter, bolder.

Veronica did not know when she had closed the door to the living room, she only knew that now she had Betty against the door and kissed her very hard.

"Tell me you want me, tell me you want me the way I want you," whispered Veronica between the kisses.

\- I want you. I want you so bad, you make me so wet, V - Betty was horny, she wanted, she needed Veronica to play her there.

"Damn, Betty," Veronica growled into the blonde's mouth. And without wasting time, raised Betty in his arms, the blonde rolled her legs around the brunette's waist. Veronica took Betty to the sofa and sat with the blonde in her lap.

With that position, the skirt that Betty was dressed, rose, and Veronica moaned at the sight of the girl's panties.

Veronica started to kiss Betty's neck, the blonde tossed her head to the side only for the girl to have more access. Betty was already panting and when Veronica sucked close to her ear, she moaned.

"Oh, V," Veronica's hands wandered over the blonde's body. And without wasting time, she got where she wanted, her hand massaged Betty's pussy, still covered in her panties, she was so wet.

\- Fuck, Betty! Is this all for me? said the brunette, panting at the lubrication of the blonde. Betty did not answer, just shook her head.

Veronica not satisfied, she decided provokes. And she lifted the blonde's skirt up to her waist, and smacked her right ass. Betty let out a small cry of surprise. And Veronica said, "Answer me when I ask you a question."

"Oh, yes, yes, it's for you. "The slap Veronica gave him, it hurt, but it was good too.

Veronica took her in her lap and took her to the bedroom, threw Betty on the bed and said in a voice laden with lust.

"Why, Betty, you were a very bad girl." "Veronica, you had your hands on your waist and your eyebrows raised threateningly," he added. - You know what happens to the bad girls?

Betty was breathless, and Veronica had not even touched where she needed most.

"Um, no ... no," Betty replied nervously. She had pink cheeks, her eyes showing how much she needed Veronica.

And approaching, and standing over Betty, and, taking his hand to the girl's cheek, whispered:

\- You were a very bad girl, I punish you for this: Veronica gave him a seal, and was left kissing until it reached his ear and spoke in a hoarse voice: - I want you squeezing my fingers with your tight pussy, I go fuck you, Betty, I'm gonna fuck you so hot and you'll even forget your name.

Betty groaned only at Veronica's words.

"You want to sit on my fingers, Betty?"

\- Yes, yes, please!

Veronica took Betty, turned her face down on the bed, took off her skirt, leaving her only panties and sweater.

"Count me in, Betty.

\- What? Betty asked in surprise, but then she screamed as she felt Veronica's hand on her ass. "Oh, Veronica !!"

"I do not listen, Betty. Veronica wanted to tease, that made Betty even wetter.

"That hurt, Veronica!" whined the blonde.

Veronica put a leg on the bed and pulled the blonde's ponytail, and said, "did it hurt?" You're running for me, Betty, so baby count on me.

Veronica took two more slaps on either side of Betty's butt.

\- Oh, Veronica! said Betty in a crying voice, her eyes filled with tears.

Veronica took off her panties, her sweater, and Betty's bra, leaving her naked on the bed. And Veronica did not stop, gave more slaps on Betty. Until you let your butt turn red.

(I.e.

Soon after, Veronica separated Betty's mounds and ran her tongue into her tight hole. Betty moaned in surprise, never received affection there.

"Oh, Veronica," moaned the girl and buried her head in the bed, feeling the brunette's tongue.

Veronica was tongue-tied, but she decided to provoke more by sticking her tongue in Betty.

"Oh my God, Veronica, That. Betty felt her whole body tremble with the Greek kiss she was receiving.

And moving away, replacing her tongue with her finger, the brunette asked:

"Do you like it, baby?" Would you like me to eat your ass? Hmm?

And feeling Veronica's finger penetrate him, he answered breathlessly.

"Yes, yes, please, V, please."

\- Oh baby, but not today! - Answered the brunette taking her finger off the girl and turning the girl so that the blonde could face her.

Veronica moaned at the sight of the girl on her bed, her ponytail nearly undone, her face flushed, her middle and rosy breasts clamoring for her mouth, her white belly, and her pink and wet pussy. Veronica bit her lower lip just thinking that I like Elisabeth. Surely she will suck this tight pussy a lot.

Betty leaned on her elbow and said,

V, it's not fair, you're very clothed.

Raising his eyebrow in a superior manner and a provocative look, he said:

"Do you want me naked, baby?"

\- Yes I want.

Veronica over the blonde's attentive gaze, began to take off her clothes. She took off her blouse, and Betty felt her mouth dry when she saw that the brunette was wearing no bra, and then went to her skirt. Standing on her panties, Veronica climbed onto the bed, over Betty. Leaning over the blonde, he began to kiss her.

Betty lifted her hand to the brunette's waist and took her panties aside.

\- Strip.

Veronica smirked, and got up, Betty followed the movement and her eyes went to the brunette's breasts, Veronica realized, she put her hand to the blonde's face and said,

"You like what to see, Betty?"

\- Yes.

Veronica lay on the bed and called the girl with a finger, Betty went to the brunette and spread her legs so that the blonde could settle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue ??? If anyone likes leave a comment and tell me what you found.


	3. Kiss me - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's probably not good. English is not my language.

Oh shit ... Do not stop, baby - Veronica had Betty between her legs, while the blonde did a fine job with her tongue on the brunette.

"That, oh," Veronica was just moaning, the blonde was savoring her honey.

\- Hmm ... Enjoy it in my mouth, enjoy? - Veronica was so close, Betty sucked her so well, she was so wet, her pussy wanted to get fucked by that wonderful tongue.

Betty opened her mouth wide and went down to the entrance of the brunette's pussy and put her tongue out and went from the entrance to the clitoris, taking all the brunette's honey on her tongue and when she reached the clit closed her lips at that point so sensitive and sucked with such gusto.

"Oh my God, Betty, damn it. Veronica threw her head back with this act.

"Oh, that's a treat, um." Betty wanted more and then she decided to tease.

Betty smiled and began to lick only the brunette's clit, rubbed her tongue with so much affection and sometimes forced a little.

\- Betty, Betty, oh shit, Betty. The brunette was so breathless and completely naked on the bed and wide open for a blonde.

The face that Veronica did was to do any vim without even being touched.

\- What do you want? Tell me! - said the blonde innocently and returned to pay attention to Veronica's pussy.

Veronica put a hand on the girl's head, helping her with her movements.

Betty, inside, inside. Veronica was begging.

Betty opened the brunette's legs and said, "Do you want it?" - and stuck his tongue in that wet pussy and started to do it with his tongue.

\- Oh shit, that! The brunette was feeling the tingle. That wonderful sensation was happening just because of that girl between his legs, sucking him so well.

Betty did not stop and she came and went with her tongue, then took it and ran her tongue over her pussy and sucked her clit and fucked Veronica with her tongue again.

\- Betty, oh, that, oh my God. Veronica came and her body trembling, holding the blonde's head so she would not stop sucking him.

Betty smiled and savored the brunette's enjoyment, she did not leave a drop if she wanted. What Veronica gave her, she drank it all.

Betty smiled and with a luscious jaw, she lowered the brunette's legs on the bed and climbed on top of the brunette, Veronica was breathing hard, Betty began to spread kisses on her neck, Veronica hugged her and lifting her head to look at the brunette, she smiled .

Veronica ran a hand over the blonde's chin and said, Give me five minutes and I'll reward you. And pulled for a kiss. Veronica moaned as she felt her taste on Betty's lips.

Betty immediately asked for her tongue in the brunette's mouth, and Veronica placed her leg between the blonde's legs and felt how much the blonde needed her.

And breaking the kiss Veronica said: you're so wet, all this was for me to suck?

Betty sat on the brunette's leg and replied,

"Yes, I'm all because of you." She put her hands on the brunette's belly, and began to whirl over Veronica's leg.

"Damn, Betty." Veronica wrapped both hands around the blonde's waist, helping with her movements.

But Veronica did not want it that way, she wanted to feel Betty tighten her fingers. And turned the girl into bed, Betty gave a cry of surprise.

\- Ronnie !!

"Sorry, baby, but I want you to come to me in another way. Veronica had her smirk, and her brow lifted in a menacing manner.

And she started stroking the girl, started to run her hands in her belly and went up, when she reached her breasts tightly and tenderly pulled the beaks of the blonde's breasts, Betty moaned with this act.

\- Oh, Ronnie! - said the girl and bit her lower lip and looked horny.

Veronica went up and when she reached the blonde's face, she held the blonde's face with both hands and stroked the blonde's cheek and said,

"So beautiful, so mine. Just mine! He put his finger to the blonde's lips. Betty to provoke took the brunette's hand and put a finger in her mouth, closed her eyes as she sucked gently.

Veronica moaned with the act of the girl. When Betty removed her finger from her mouth and opened her eyes, she found the browns completely dark with heat.

"You turn to me." Ordered the brunette.

\- What? "Betty did not understand.

"Lie down on the bed, Betty, now !!"

The blonde obeyed, as she lay down, Veronica opened her legs well and Betty to help straightened her ass well to be wide open for brunette.

Veronica moaned again and began to distribute kisses on the back of the blonde and went up. Betty picked up a pillow to rest her head. Veronica pulled Betty's hair back behind her ear. And he kissed her neck and went to his ear and whispered,

\- It sucks my fingers. - Veronica said and took two fingers to the blonde's mouth, Betty like a good girl, opened her mouth and received the brunette's fingers. Veronica did a back and forth with her fingers in the girl's mouth - that, sucks them. It sucks really hot.

"Hmmm ..." Betty moaned and Veronica took her fingers from the blonde's mouth and led her to the blonde's pussy, Veronica rubbed her and after feeling as if she was ready to receive it, without wasting time, penetrated her two fingers and both moans. Veronica was on Betty and her hand began to work without stopping at the girl beneath her.

\- Oh, Ronnie! Ah.

"You're so tight."

Betty is so hot and tight, Veronica started off with a yummy pace back and forth.

\- Damn it. Betty buried her head in the pillow.

The sound of Veronica's fingers coming in and out of Betty was so exciting. Her honey dripped on the brunette's fingers, easing her penetration.

"Fucking hot pussy, you welcome me so well. Veronica said moaning.

\- Veronica! And ... I ... "Betty squeezed the sheets, Veronica was fucking so hot. The brunette decided to massage her clitoris.

Betty whimpered at the wonderful feeling Veronica was giving her.

"Ohh, Veronicaa." The blonde was close. Her pussy was so sore and it was being so filled with Veronica's fingers.

\- Enjoy it, come to me Betty, come. Veronica whispered, not listening to her, then bit down and ran her tongue.

"Oh, V .. V .. Veronicaaa." And pressing Veronica's fingers, Betty came, enjoying herself so good, her body trembling a little and Veronica stopped her movements and after Betty spilled on her fingers, the brunette took her fingers from inside the girl, took her to his mouth and savored the taste of the blonde.

\- Hmmm, that's delicious.

Betty was breathless and Veronica began to kiss her on the cheek, and stroked her arm. Veronica stepped back a little so the blonde could turn around and look into her eyes. When the blonde looked at her, she smiled so in love.

Veronica leaned on his arm and smiled sweetly.

"Betty, do you want to go out with me?" Betty frowned and said,

\- Kind of a date? Veronica smiled and replied.

\- Yes, a date. I want to take my girl to a real date.

"I'm going to love it, Ronnie. - Betty replied smiling and Veronica closed the space between them with a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has read this far. Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have read this far. Should I continue? Comments are always welcome.


End file.
